Antoine Lavoisier
|local_nascimento =Paris |data_morte = }} |local_morte =Paris |causa_morte =Guilhotinado durante a Revolução Francesa |pais_de_residencia = |nacionalidade = Francês |etnicidade = |campo =Química |instituicao_trabalho= |alma_mater = |tese = |orientador = |orientado = |conhecido_por =Fundador da química moderna |influenciado = |premio = |conjuge =Marie-Anne Pierrette Paulze |religiao = |assinatura =Antoine Lavoisier Signature.svg |notas = }} Antoine Laurent de Lavoisier (Paris, — Paris, ) foi um químico francês, considerado o pai da química moderna. Foi o primeiro cientista a enunciar o princípio da conservação da matéria. Além disso identificou e batizou o oxigênio, refutou a teoria flogística e participou na reforma da nomenclatura química. Célebre por seus estudos sobre a conservação da matéria, mais tarde imortalizado pela frase popular: Biografia Nascido em uma família rica em Paris, Antoine-Laurent Lavoisier herdou uma grande fortuna com a idade de cinco anos com o falecimento de sua mãe. Ele foi educado no Collège des Quatre-Nations (também conhecido como Collège Mazarin) de 1754 de 1761, estudando química, botânica, astronomia e matemática. Ele era esperado para seguir os passos de seu pai e ainda obteve sua licença para praticar a lei em 1764 antes de voltar a uma vida de ciência. Lavoisier é considerado o pai da química. Foi ele quem descobriu que a água é uma substância composta, formada por dois átomos de hidrogênio e um de oxigênio: o H2O. Essa descoberta foi muito importante para a época, pois, segundo a teoria de Tales de Mileto, que ainda era aceita, a água era um dos quatro elementos terrestres primordiais, a partir da qual outros materiais eram formados. Em 16 de dezembro de 1771 Lavoisier casou com uma jovem aristocrata, de nome Marie-Anne Pierrette Paulze. A sua mulher tornou-se num dos seus mais importantes colaboradores, não só devido ao seu conhecimento de línguas (em particular o inglês e o latim), mas também pela sua capacidade de ilustradora. Marie-Anne foi responsável pela tradução, para francês, de obras científicas escritas em inglês e em latim, fazendo ilustrações de algumas das experiências mais significativas feitas por Lavoisier. Ele viveu na época em que começava a Revolução Francesa, quando o terceiro estado (camponeses, burgueses e comerciantes) disputava o poder na França. Lavoisier foi guilhotinado a 8 de maio, após um julgamento sumário no dia anterior . Joseph-Louis de Lagrange, um importante matemático, contemporâneo de Lavoisier disse: Participação na Academia de Ciências Lavoisier foi pela primeira vez proposto como membro da Académie des Sciences em 1766, mas só foi eleito em 1768. Como membro de pleno direito, Lavoisier participou em comissões de investigação de novas teorias e/ou fenómenos, de forma a avaliar a sua legitimidade científica. Avaliação do mesmerismo O mesmerismo é uma teoria desenvolvida por Franz Anton Mesmer, com grande destaque na Europa durante a década de 1780. Segundo essa teoria, existe um único fluido no Universo, que une e relaciona todos os corpos. Este fluido se manifestaria de diferentes formas incluindo: gravidade, eletricidade, magnetismo e magnetismo animal (nos seres vivos). Segundo Mesmer, as doenças eram causadas por bloqueios do fluxo magnético animal nos seres vivos, e a sua cura poderia ser possível através do restabelecimento do fluxo, feito por especialistas com um forte magnetismo. Para curar um doente, o especialista localizava os locais onde o fluxo se encontrava bloqueado e restabelecia o fluxo massageando as áreas afetadas do corpo. thumb|200px|direita|''[[Annales de chimie et de physique, revista científica criada em 1789, da qual Lavoisier foi um dos primeiros editores.]] Em 1778 Mesmer fixou residência em Paris, montando o seu próprio consultório e estabelecendo uma rede de discípulos. A sua influência na sociedade francesa foi suficiente para preocupar o rei francês, Luís XVI, que requereu, seis anos mais tarde, o estudo do mesmerismo por uma comissão independente. Em 1784 foram criadas duas comissões para o estudo do mesmerismo: uma composta por elementos da Sociedade de Medicina, e outra composta por elementos da ''Académie des Ciences. A comissão da Academia era composta por Jean d'Arcet, Joseph-Ignace Guillotin, Jean Borie, Sallin, Jean Sylvain Bailly, Le Roy, Benjamin Franklin e Lavoisier. O objetivo da comissão foi testar a existência do fluxo magnético animal, visto que o mesmerismo considerava a cura dependente deste fluido. No entanto, segundo o próprio mesmerismo, não era possível analisar ou conhecer as características do fluxo magnético animal, e como tal, tornou-se impossível realizar experiências para testar as suas propriedades físicas. Mesmer propôs que o estudo incidisse sobre as curas atribuídas à ação do fluxo magnético animal. No entanto a comissão concluiu que não era possível isolar a ação do fluido dos outros fatores que contribuem para uma cura, ou mesmo determinar se a cura era realmente consequência da ação do fluido. Mesmer recusou-se a cooperar com a comissão da Académie des Ciences, quando soube que o estudo do mesmerismo não ia incidir nas curas. Foi substituído por Charles Deslon, que na altura, era o principal discípulo francês do mesmerismo. Como a comissão suspeitou que as curas se deviam mais ao poder de sugestão (devido à forma como as sessões de cura eram conduzidas), decidiu realizar duas séries de experiências: uma em que as pessoas eram sujeitas ao poder de sugestão, mas não à ação sobre o fluxo magnético animal; outra em que as pessoas eram sujeitas à ação do fluxo magnético animal, mas sem serem informados deste fato. Essas experiências foram desenvolvidas, principalmente, por Lavoisier. Rapidamente a comissão concluiu pela análise das experiências realizadas que, não existe fluxo magnético animal e que as curas resultavam simplesmente da ação do poder de sugestão. A comissão elaborou um relatório com o título de Rapport des commissaire changés par le roi de l'examen du magnétism animal, incluindo os objetivos do estudo, a descrição das experiências realizadas e as conclusões tiradas. Mais uma vez pensa-se que Lavoisier teria exercido um papel importante na elaboração desse relatório. Estudo do oxigênio Lavoisier não descobriu exatamente o oxigênio. Este gás foi descoberto independentemente por dois químicos: Carl Wilhelm Scheele em 1772 e Joseph Priestley em 1774. Em outubro de 1774, Priestley visitou Paris e conversou com Lavoisier sobre as suas experiências. Este fato permitiu a Lavoisier refazer as experiências de Priestley e reformulá-las. Dessa forma, Lavoisier ficou a compreender melhor as características do novo gás. E ainda confirmou que a combustão e a calcinação correspondem à combinação do oxigênio com outros materiais (materiais orgânicos na combustão e metais na calcinação). Lavoisier deu ao novo gás o nome de oxigênio ("produtor de ácidos" em grego), porque considerava (erroneamente) que todas as substâncias originadas de uma calcinação originavam ácidos, em que o oxigênio se encontrava obrigatoriamente presente. Por 1789, ele formulou o princípio da conservação da matéria (Lei de Lavoisier). Participação na Ferme Général Em 1768 Lavoisier adquiriu uma participação na Ferme Général, o sistema utilizado na altura em França para a taxação de impostos (em que, essencialmente, a Coroa concessionava essa tarefa a privados). A Ferme Général não era um sistema muito popular na época, principalmente entre aqueles que tinham de pagar os impostos (o povo). Embora Lavoisier tendo se retirado desse sistema, a sua ligação à Ferme Général foi utilizada para o condenar à morte. Em 17 de Setembro de 1793 foi instituída a Lei dos Suspeitos, que permitiu a criação de tribunais revolucionários para julgar possíveis traidores e punir os culpados com a pena de morte. Três dias depois, Lavoisier recebeu um mandado que permitiu o confisco e a selagem dos seus documentos. Mais tarde, os documentos foram de novo entregues a Lavoisier, dando-lhe um falso sentimento de segurança. Bibliografia * Ashall, Frank. Descobertas Notáveis - Do Infinitamente Grande ao Infinitamente Pequeno. Lisboa: Editora Replicação, 2001. * Bell, Madison Smartt. Lavoisier in the Year One. New York: Atlas Books, 2005. * Crump, Thomas. A Brief History of Science. London: Robinson, 2002. * Donovan, Arthur. "Antoine Lavoisier: Science, Administration and Revoution.Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1996. * Eagle, Cassandra T. and Sloan, Jenifer. "Marrie Anne Paulze Lavoisier: The Mother of Modern Chemistry." The Chemical Educator3.5 (1998):1-18. * Gould, Stephen Jay. "Bully for Brontosaurus". London: Penguin Books, 1992. * Gribbin, Jonh. Science, a History. London: Penguin Books, 2003. * Morris, Richard. The Last Sorcerers. Washington: Joseph Henry Press, 2003. Ver também *Teoria do flogisto - de Georg Ernst Stahl, refutada por Lavoisier. Ligações externas *Museu virtual sobre Antoine Lavoisier *A obra completa de Lavoisier *Pode a cabeça permanecer consciente por breve período após a decapitação? do sítio The Straight Dope, faz referência à execução de Lavoisier. *Seara da Ciência - Antoine Lavoisier. *Explicatorium - Biografia de Antoine Lavoisier. Categoria:Cientistas da França Categoria:Naturais de Paris Categoria:Nomes na Torre Eiffel Categoria:Pessoas guilhotinadas Categoria:Químicos da França Categoria:Químicos do século XVIII af:Antoine Lavoisier an:Antoine Lavoisier ar:أنطوان لافوازييه ast:Antoine Lavoisier az:Antuan Lavuazye be:Антуан Ларан Лавуазье bg:Антоан Лавоазие br:Antoine Lavoisier bs:Antoine Lavoisier ca:Antoine Lavoisier cs:Antoine Lavoisier da:Antoine Lavoisier de:Antoine Laurent de Lavoisier el:Αντουάν Λωράν Λαβουαζιέ en:Antoine Lavoisier eo:Antoine Lavoisier es:Antoine Lavoisier et:Antoine Lavoisier eu:Antoine Lavoisier ext:Antoine Lavoisier fa:آنتوان لاووازیه fi:Antoine Lavoisier fr:Antoine Lavoisier ga:Antoine Lavoisier gan:昂鐸顏·拉艾節 gd:Antoine Lavoisier gl:Antoine Lavoisier he:אנטואן לבואזיה hi:लेवेजियर hr:Antoine Laurent de Lavoisier hu:Antoine Lavoisier hy:Անտուան Լորան Լավուազիե id:Antoine Lavoisier io:Antoine Lavoisier it:Antoine-Laurent de Lavoisier ja:アントワーヌ・ラヴォアジエ ka:ანტუან ლავუაზიე ko:앙투안 라부아지에 la:Antonius Laurentius Lavoisier lij:Antoine Lavoisier lt:Antoine Lavoisier lv:Antuāns Lavuazjē mk:Антоан Лавоазје ml:ആന്റ്വാൻ ലാവോസിയെ mr:आँत्वान लेवॉइझिये ms:Antoine Lavoisier mwl:Antoine Lavoisier my:အန်ထော်နီလောရင့် ဒီ လဗွိုင်စီယာ nl:Antoine Lavoisier no:Antoine Lavoisier nov:Antoine-Laurent Lavoisier oc:Antoine Lavoisier pl:Antoine Lavoisier pnb:لیوائزر qu:Antoine Lavoisier ro:Antoine Lavoisier ru:Лавуазье, Антуан Лоран sh:Antoine Lavoisier simple:Antoine Lavoisier sk:Antoine Laurent Lavoisier sl:Antoine Lavoisier sq:Antoine Laurent de Lavoisier sr:Антоан Лавоазје sv:Antoine Laurent de Lavoisier ta:அந்துவான் இலவாசியே th:อ็องตวน ลาวัวซีเย tl:Antoine Lavoisier tr:Antoine Lavoisier uk:Антуан Лоран Лавуазьє vi:Antoine Lavoisier war:Antoine Lavoisier yo:Antoine Lavoisier zh:安托万-洛朗·德·拉瓦锡 zh-yue:拉瓦節